


Safe Space

by Nickety



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickety/pseuds/Nickety
Summary: REPOST!Written for the JonxSansa Fanfiction’s 15 Days of Valentine’s Event. Day #12: Stuck Together (Elevator Edition)
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Safe Space

“Breathe for me, sweetling. Slow and easy.”

The tender voice in her ear, the gentle fingers brushing her hair aside to stroke the back of her neck, worked to ground her. The solidarity of him pressed to her back, the strong arms wrapped around her, anchored her to the moment, lest she slip back into the past or let her mind overwhelm itself with panic once more. 

“That’s it, lovely girl. In and out.”

Sansa focused on the rise and fall of his chest, slowly but surely matching her breathing to his. The tension drained away, Sansa sinking further into the shelter of his body as his warmth seeped into her. "Thank you, Jon.“

Dark save for the occasional glow of his cellphone as he checked for updates, she couldn’t see his face, but she felt him smile against her cheek. "You’re welcome, Sans. Just remember that I’m here, okay? We’re going to get through this together.”

“Together sounds nice.” She snuggled closer still. “Tell me something to distract me?”

“Sure. Did I ever tell you about the time Robb tried stage diving and ended up landing on a buffet table? I can’t officially confirm tequila was involved, but he did smell like a distillery.”


End file.
